Plastic or paper bags having contents such as potato chips, nuts, and many other products are sealed to assure freshness However, after initial opening and partial dispensing of the contents, the remaining contents are exposed to air and soon lose their freshness and flavor. Various clips or the like have been proposed for bag resealing but have been ineffective and difficult to apply properly. The resealing problem is rendered more difficult because initial opening of the bag is frequently irregular.